Not applicable.
This invention relates to wind chimes, specifically for a powered application.
Wind chimes are typically an ornamental outdoor accessory designed to produce pleasant tones during periods of moderately breezy weather. As a result, the tonal qualities of wind chimes are completely reliant upon a narrow range of meteorological conditions. The musical qualities of chimes are capricious in nature as well as limited to the out-of-doors. They cannot be enjoyed at the will of the listener.
Efforts to overcome the out-of-doors, seasonal and meteorological limitations inherent to the typical wind chime have resulted in several patents for both indoor and outdoor mechanically or electrically driven chiming devices. While the prior art devices cited may also be unwieldy, require expensive components or are unduly complex, their most critical failure is that of randomness. These attempts address functionality to some extent but do not adequately attend to a genuine random sequence and differentiation of impact in the creation of tones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,578, to Tury (1993), consists of a solar collector and a multitude of electronics, all of which rotate a striker suspended from a motor shaft into a series of collisions with a set of chimes. This device requires light for power, rendering it useless in dim light and darkness. The rotary action of the striker necessarily assumes a sequential pattern of impacts. The only random element is the potential of a fluctuating light source. A desktop model of a photoelectric chime is manufactured by Solar. This is a miniature device with pencil-like chimes.
A patent to Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,539 (2000), utilizes two huge magnets that move in symphony on either side of a wall or other barrier to replicate the impetus from a sail to an inner unit comprising a striker and chimes. This device is limited by a semi-permanent installation, inability to control the device, and favorable meteorological conditions.
The Electromechanical chime to Jennings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,516 (1997) employs an electric motor in the striking assembly with a weighted eccentric rotor. When under power, the pendulum adopts a linear back and forth motion that collides with the chiming members. This device does not attempt an equally random lateral motion whereby all chimes are equally susceptible to impact. It is therefore repetitious.
A water activated chiming device by Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,310 (1999), utilizes a collection basin and pump to impel water up a pipe in a helical motion where it then overflows back into the basin to agitate a float to provoke motion of the striker assembly. This apparatus will require and be limited to corrosion-resistant parts and surfaces, as well as watertight construction. It will also necessitate maintenance to fill and clean the reservoir.
The electromechanical chaotic chiming device to Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,208 (1990), employs an electromagnetic drive assembly. When current is pulsed to the electromagnet, a pendulum with a permanent magnet is repelled into a single plane of motion. This device requires the impacted chimes to sway into the pendulum path to divert the natural linear state of motion into a chaotic state. Impacts created by this device would necessarily be abrupt and substantial, rendering it incapable of producing the more pleasurable gentle tones of chimes. A device of similar operation manufactured by Windless Windchimes is an expensive, stark, battery-powered desktop application with a computerized timing circuit. A side note of possible relevance, Christiansen was subsequently granted a design patent, U.S. D0332,924 (1996), on a simple indoor wooden chime stand that is not animated.
To summarize, many garden centers and gift shops display lifeless racks of variations on the typical outdoor wind chime. The meager showing of indoor chimes would suggest that these prior attempts remain either unmarketable or unsatisfactory to some extent.
The chiming apparatus of the present invention manufactures and directs an air current upward at the center rest position of a pendulum equipped with a horizontally oriented concave sail at the termination. The resulting interaction causes a random lateral motion of the pendulum. A striking member integral to the pendulum assembly then impacts the surrounding resonating elements with varying degrees of force and in corresponding random motion of the sail. This produces an endless variation of tones by degree and sequence that is interesting and pleasant to hear.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the vertical draft random chiming mechanism described in my above patent, several other objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a pleasant and unique effect of wind chime tones in settings not normally associated with chimes.
(b) to provide an aesthetically appealing and unique form of cabinetry, sculpture or decoration that is a functional chiming device.
(c) to:provide a point of visual interest by the physical action of the members.
(d) to provide a simple and free-acting mode of operation that compliments the general theme of a wind chime.
(e) to provide a light and easily portable chiming device.
(f) to provide a chiming device that lends itself to a myriad of embodiments to suit different tastes and styles.
(g) to provide a chiming device suitable for a variety of useful applications.
(h) to provide a chiming device with additional useful characteristics.
(i) to provide a chiming device that can utilize fine craftsmanship, detail, and materials.
(j) to provide a chiming device that functions with a wide spectrum of chime configurations and materials.
(k) to provide a chiming device that remains functional without current if exposed to cross-directional airflows.
(l) to provide a chiming device that utilizes inexpensive and readily available components. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.